Naruto chat room!
by ChineseKunoichi
Summary: What if the naruto characters had AIM? These stuff are their conversations. I've added some other anime people in it too. There is no end to this, so I'm just gonna mark it inprogress.
1. Naruto and other anime chat 1

-IWannaEatRamen has signed on-  
-Graceful-Blossom has singed on-  
-TheAvengar has signed on-

IWannaEatRamen: I've finally gotten a screen name!  
TheAvengar: ...hn...  
Graceful-Blossom: Oh Sasuke it's you!  
IWannaEatRamen: I'm not Sasuke  
Graceful-Blossom: Not you! TheAvengar is Sasuke!  
IWannaEatRamen: Sasuke!  
TheAvengar: yeah?  
IWannaEatRamen: I'm gonna beat you one day!  
TheAvengar: In what? Your such a jerk you can't even walk a dog  
IWannaEatRamen: Oh yeah? Prove it!  
Graceful-Blosom: Umm...Naruto, it's true...rememeber?  
IWannaEatRamen: B-but Sakura! It was a stupid mission s-so I didn't bother to do well!  
TheAvengar: Sure...  
IWannaEatRamen: I mean it Sasuke! It was a stupid mission  
Graceful-Blossom: LALALALALALA and pigs willl fly tomorrow!  
IWannaEatRamen: Sakura!  
Graceful-Blossom: hmm?  
IWannaEatRamen: Grrrr...

-IWannaEatRamen has signed out-

Graceful-Blossom: Yes! It's now me and you Sasuke!  
TheAvengar: I'd rather die than be with you.

-TheAvengar has signed out-  
-Zacreaga-breather has signed in-

Zacreaga-breather: Hey Kiyo, are you there?  
Graceful-Blossom: No, he isn't, but please leave a message after the beep BEEP!  
Zacreaga-breather: Hey Kiyo, there's another mamodo wating outside of your house and ahh yah, he wants to battle and seems pretty determined for his mamodo to become king.  
Graceful-Blossom: Whats a mamodo?  
Zacreaga-breather: Lemme explain, every a thousand years a hundred mamodo from their world descend upon earth for the battle of mamodo king. They have to search for their human partners who can read the spells of the spellbook each mamodo has. Mamodo's battle and the last one standing is king of the mamodo world. Also if a spellbook is destroyed than the mamodo who had it would return to their world.  
Graceful-Blossom: Wow...that's long..  
Zacreaga-breather: My name is Zatch-Bell and my human partner is Kiyo. I'm from the show Zatch-Bell.  
Graceful-Blossom: I'm Sakura from the show Naruto, it's about ninjas and stuff like that. I'm a female ninja.  
Zacreaga-breather: Your from Naruto? Cool! I've heard of it before!

-TheAvengar has signed in-

TheAvengar: ALL SAND WILL BOW BEFORE ME!

-TheAvengar has signed out-

Graceful-Blossom: Was that Sasuke?  
Zacreaga-breather: It can't be, Sasuke's one of those cold-hearted, bad people and-   
Graceful-Blossom: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT SASUKE? YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HIM AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU!  
Zacreaga-breather: I should have known you were one of his 'fangirls'

-TheAvengar has signed in-

TheAvengar: That wasn't me! Gaara somehow hacked my account, hey who's Zacreaga?  
Zacreaga-breather: WHAAAAAAAAHAAA! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!  
TheAvengar: yeah I don't...

-Spellbookholder has signed on-

Spellbookholder: Zatch are you here?  
Zacreaga-breather: Yeah...I am...  
Spellbookholder: Who's 'THEAVENGAR and 'GRACEFUL-BLOSSSOM'?  
Zacreaga-breather: They're from a diffrent show. Anyways, look up to see my message.  
Spellbookholder: What? ANOTHER mamodo battle? Why didn't I know that?  
Zacreaga-breather: Because I'm downstairs and you overslept in your room.  
Spellbookholder: Why didn't you wake me?

-Zacreaga-breather has signed out-  
-Spellbookholder has signed out-  
-OFTHEDESERT has signed in-

OFTHEDESERT: I stole your account!

-OFTHEDESERT has signed out-  
-AteAGumGum has signed in-

AteAGumGum: And I'm guessing Zolo isn't here...  
Graceful-Blossom: Yeah...explain plz?  
AteAGumGum: I'm from the show One Piece, it's around the age of pirates, a man of richness and wealth buried his rich's in one piece before he was exacuted and a lota pirates go lookin for his treasure, I'm one of those.  
TheAvengar: ...pirate?...

-TripletSwords has signed in-

TripletSwords: Luffy!  
AteAGumGum: ...y-yeah?...  
TripletSwords: Where's my sword?  
AteAGumGum: ...

-AteAGumGum has signed out-

TripletSwords: Ugh...

-TripletSwords has signed out-  
-TheAvengar has signed out-

Graceful-Blossom: Soooo they leave me!

-Graceful-Blossom has signed out-


	2. Naruto and other anime chat 2

-Pika-pik has signed in-

-IWannaEatRamen has signed in-

-WeaponMaster has signed in-

-AteAGumGum has signed in-

IWannaEatRamen: Soooooooooooooo

WeaponMaster: What do you wanna talk about?

AteAGumGum: I dunno.

IWannaEatRamen: Same here...or maybe we can talk about ramen!

AteAGumGum: I think I'll pass...

WeaponMaster: ...yeah...

Pika-pik: PIKA!

AteAGumGum: Wah?

IWannaEatRamen: Who's that?

WeaponMaster: It's Pikachu! Aw...he's so cutieful and wuvable!

Pika-pik: Pika?

IWannaEatRamen: Females...

AteAGumGum: They're wierdos

-MeowRs has signed in-

MeowRs: It's pikachu! I'm gonna catch you for the boss!

Pika-pik: Pika? Pika pika pika pi!

MeowRs: Good point...

AteAGumGum: What she say?

MeowRs: It's a HE! HE said: How? We're on the computer!

WeaponMaster: AWWWWWW!

IWannaEatRamen: ...

-IWannaEatRamen has signed out-

-Pika-pik has signed out-

WeaponMaster: Why'd he leave? He was sooooooooo cute!  
AteAGumGum: ...freaky person's screen name is ontop of me...

-AteAGumGum has signed out-

MeowRs: So what type of human talking pokemon are you?  
WeaponMaster: I'M NOT A POKEMON!  
MieowRs: Are you one of the twirps?  
WeaponMaster: I'M NOT A TWIRP WHATEVER THAT IS!  
MeoRs: Oh! I know you're probably in team rocket!  
WeaponMaster: TEAM ROCKET IS SOOOO CHEESEY! WHY WOULD I BE IN THERE?  
MeoRs: mmmmmmmm...cheese...

-WeaponMaster has signed out-

MeowRs: It was just cheese...

-MeowRs has signed out-  
-OFTHESAND has signed in-  
-Whirlwind has signed in-

OFTHESAND: Temari...  
Whirlwind: yeah?  
OFTHESAND: Why did you have to make my SN this?  
Whirlwind: well sorry mister sand guy, would you have liked me to write sandman?  
OFTHESAND: I hate this sn! If you want, I can ask Shukaku(demon) to come out and visit you...  
Whirlwind: u-ummmm n-no thanks Gaara...  
OFTHESAND: Are you sure? I bet he misses you...  
Whirlwind: ...  
(Note: Temari made an SN for Gaara cause he didn't want to)

-Puppetdude has signed in-

Puppetdude: Temari!  
Whirlwind: What?  
Puppetdude: Why did you make my sn this?  
Whirlwind: You guys are soooooooooooooooooooo ungrateful!  
(Note: Temari also made an SN for Kankuro too, cause he said his finger were tired)  
Puppetdude: This is stupid!  
OFTHESAND: I agree with Kankuro.  
Whirlwind: FINE! I'll make another account for you!

-Whirlwind has signed out-  
-MadKiller has signed in-  
-TheAvengar has signed in-

TheAvengar: Hello...Gaara...  
OFTHESAND: er...I DIDN'T HACK YOUR ACCOUNT!  
TheAvengar: Sure...than who did?  
OFTHESAND: Kankuro did it!

-OFTHESAND has signed out-

TheAvengar: would you like me to kill you?  
Puppetdude: Ummm no thanks I'm fine already...

-Puppetdude has signed out-

MadKiller: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
TheAvengar: What are you laughing about?  
MadKiller: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
TheAvengar: You're starting really annoy me...tell me who you are...now...  
MadKiller: Uchiha Itachi...you?  
TheAvengar: ITACHI!  
MadKiller: WHAT?  
TheAvengar: ...  
MadKiller: Oh...I seee...hi lil bro! Waves

-SilentWhite has signed in-

SilentWhite: Is n-naruto-kun here?  
MadKiller: Nooooooooooooo he isn't available I'm afraid...  
SilentWhite: ummm okay...I'll wait for him to sign in...by the way, you don't happen to know his screen name do you?  
TheAvengar: His sn is IWannaEatRamen  
MadKiller: I'm bored...say somthin Sasuke or Hinata  
TheAvengar: fine then...I will kill you...  
MadKiller: And then?  
TheAvengar: I will have my revenge...  
MadKiller: And then?  
TheAvengar: I will die peacfully...  
MadKiller: And then?  
TheAvengar: No and then!  
MadKiller: And then?  
TheAvengar: I said NO AND THEN!  
MadKiller: And theeen?

-TheAvengar has signed out-

MadKiller: Man I never get tired of that...  
SilentWhite: umm...don't you think you kinda annoyed Sasuke-kun toooo much?  
MadKiller: Naw...I do that to him all the time  
SilentWhite: oookkk...if you say so  
MadKiller: oooooooooo do you have a crush on him?  
SilentWhite: N-no! I don't! I have a crush on Naruto-kun!  
MadKiller: wow...you actullay admitted that...  
SilentWhite: oops...b-but don't tell him that!  
MadKiller: Or else?  
SilentWhite: I will hunt you down with a vegetable!  
MadKiller: and?  
SilentWhite: and I will swipe away your chips!  
MadKiller: after that?  
SilentWhite: And I will also dump all your candy and other junk food!  
MadKiller: er...next?  
SilentWhite: Than, I will shove the vegetable up your butt!  
MadKiller: ...uh...next?  
SilentWhite: After that, I will force you to eat it!  
MadKiller: ...

-MadKiller has signed out-  
-IWannaEatRamen has signed in-

IWannaEatRamen: Hinata...did you really mean that?  
SilentWhite: What?  
IWannaEatRamen: About shoving a vegeable up Itachi's butt.  
SilentWhite: well yes...?  
IWannaEatRamen: oh...I neva knew you were soo violent  
SilentWhite: How'dya know that was Itachi?  
IWannaEatRamen: I'm in the middle of reading the whole conversation...I'm only up to: do you have a crush on Sasuke?  
SilentWhite: Naruto-kun! Plz don't read anymore...  
IWannaEatRamen: Okay...I won't...

-MadKiller has signed in-

MadKiller: NARUTO! HINATA HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!

-MadKiller has signed out-

SilentWhite: crap...  
IWannaEatRamen: ...do you really like me?  
SilentWhite: er...uhhhh...nooooooo it was just a funny joke Itachi said! Yeah! It was just a joke! Ummm...hahaha?  
IWannaEatRamen: Oh! I see! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wait...I don't get it...  
SilentWhite: you don't have to get it...

-SilentWhite has signed out-

IWannaEatRamen: OK...I'm gonna wait for someone else to sign in

-TheAvengar has signed in-

TheAvengar: Naruto! Is there any of my fan girls online?  
IWannaEatRamen: No  
TheAvengar: GOOD! Is Itachi here?  
IWannaEatRamen: Noo  
TheAvengar: WONDERFUL!  
IWannaEatRamen: Are you being sarcastic?   
TheAvengar: noooo...?

-SasukeIsDreamy has signed in-  
-IWUVSASUKE! has singed in-  
-Me+SasukeKiss has signed in-  
-BeautifulGurl has signed in-  
-Graceful-Blossom has signed in-  
-Yay4me! has signed in-

SasukeIsDreamy: ooh...Sasuke...your soo dreamy...  
IWUVSASUKE: I WUV YOU MY BABY-BOO!  
Me+SasukeKiss: Me and Sasuke sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
BeautifulGurl: My beauty is all for you!  
Graceful-Blossom: Our love will blossom 4eva!  
Yay4me: YAY SASUKE-KUN!  
TheAvengar: crap...  
Graceful-Blossom: OOOO SASUKE! YOU AND I ARE MEANT TO BE!  
Yay4me: BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!  
BeautifulGurl: HA! YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGANIST MY GORGEOUSNESS!  
TheAvengar: HELP ME!

-TheAvengar has signed out-

Everyone: Where'd he go?

-SasukeIsDreamy has signed out-  
-IWUVSASUKE! has singed out-  
-Me+SasukeKiss has signed out-  
-BeautifulGurl has signed out-  
-Graceful-Blossom has signed out-  
-Yay4me! has signed out-

IWannaEatRamen: ...what happened to all the girls?

-IWannaEatRamen has signed out-  
-ImGaaraBear has signed in-  
-DollyBoy has signed in-  
-Whirlwind has signed in-

ImGaaraBear: ...te...ma...ri...  
Whirlwind: Yes Gaara-Bear?  
ImGaaraBear: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!  
Whirlwind: what? you guys asked me to change your screen name so I did.  
DollyBoy: Look on the bright-side Gaara...bear...at least ppl think of me as a tomgirl since my screen name says: dolly.  
ImGaaraBear: TEMARI! I'M KILLING YOU IN THREE DAYS!  
DollyBoy: COUNT ME IN!  
Whirlwind: ummm no need to be hastey...

-Whirlwind has signed out-

ImGaaraBear: on second thought...I'M KILLING YOU TODAY!  
DollyBoy: I'M SIGNING OF NOW TO GET TEMARI!

-ImGaaraBear has signed out-  
-DollyBoy has signed out-


	3. Naruto and other anime chat 3

-I'mGaaraBear has signed in-

-DollyBoy has signed in-

-MadKiller has signed in-

MadKiller: ...

ImGaaraBear: WHAT?

MadKiller: ...

DollyBoy: WHAT?

MadKiller: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU GUYS PLAY WITH STUFFED ANIMALS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

DollyBoy: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

ImGaaraBear: I'M GONNA KILL TEMARI FOR THIS!

-ImGaaraBear has signed out-

MadKiller: Sooooo...whatcha gonna do about me making fun of you?

DollyBoy: I will...I will...um...wait lemme think...

MadKiller: dum da dum da dum

DollyBoy: I will remove your nailpolish!

MadKiller: And then?

DollyBoy: and then I will make you wear the uchiha symbol!

MadKiller: not soo bad yet...

DollyBoy: and then I will tell everyone that you still sleep with a teddy bear!

MadKiller: how did you know that?

DollyBoy: ...well...let's just say I talked to evryone you know on your account.

MadKiller: YOU HACKED MY ACCOUNT?

DollyBoy: yeah...

MadKiller: In three days Kankuro...in three days...

DollyBoy: In three days what?

MadKiller: In three days akahutsi will come after you...

DollyBoy: OK...just a question, why do you wear nail polish even though you're a boy?

MadKiller: ...I...uh...ummmm...

-MadKiller has signed out-

-Whirlwind has signed in-

-ImGaaraBear has signed in-

Whirlwind: What do you want?

ImGaaraBear: CHANGE MY ACCOUNT NAME NOW!

DollyBoy: MINE TOO!

Whirlwind: Or else?

ImGaaraBear: Or else...I will take away your fan!

Whirlwind: Not my precious fan! OK I'LL DO IT! JUST DON'T TAKE MY FAN AWAY!

DollyBoy: High-five!

-Whirlwind has signed out-

-ImGaaraBear has signed out-

-Dollyboy has signed out-  
-MadKiller has signed in-

MadKiller: Darn...no one else is here...

-NinjaBug has signed in-  
-Dogboy has signed in-  
-SilentWhite has signed in-

SilentWhite: You guys finally got a SN! YAY!  
NinjaBug: Hinata  
SilentWhite: Hm?  
NinjaBug: Who's 'MadKiller?'  
SilentWhite: He's umm Itachi...  
MadKiller: Soooooooooo aren'tcha gonna introduce them to me?  
SilentWhite: Ok...NinjaBug is Shino and DogBoy is Kiba.  
MadKiller: Kiba!  
DogBoy: Wha?  
MadKiller: KIBA!  
DogBoy: WHAT?  
MadKiller: KIIIIIBAAAA!  
DogBoy: WHHHAAAT?  
MadKiller: Hi  
DogBoy: hi?

-ITACHI-IS-HOT has signed in-

ITACHI-IS-HOT: Is Itachi here?  
MadKiller: Noooooooooooo  
NinjaBug: Yes...he is...  
ITACHI-IS-HOT: Omygawsh! How's my hair? Do I look okay? Is my skin smooth? Are my eyelashes fluttering enough?  
SilentWhite: Are you gonna do the fan girl faint?  
ITACHI-IS-HOT: OMYGAWSH YES OF COURSE! But...which one of you is Itachi?  
MadKiller: Not me...  
DogBoy: It's 'MadKiller'  
ITACHI-IS-HOT: OHHHHH! MY BABY-BOO! LET'S GET MARRIED TODAY!  
MadKiller: thanks alot Kiba...  
DogBoy: No prob  
SilentWhite: I'll prepare the wedding!

-SilentWhite has signed out-

MadKiller: Did she really mean that?  
NinjaBug: Once Hinatas mind is set on somethin, almost nothing can stop her.  
DogBoy: Good luck with your girlfriend Itachi.

-DogBoy has signe out-  
-NinjaBug has signed out-

ITACHI-IS-HOT: NOW IT'S JUST ME AND YOU MR.HOTTIE!  
MadKiller: Now I know what Sasuke feels like...  
ITACHI-IS-HOT: who's Sasuke?  
MadKiller: My bro...  
ITACHI-IS-HOT: IS HE AS HOT AS YOU?  
MadKiller: ...HELP ME PLZ!

-MadKiller has signed out-  
-Whirlwind has signed in-  
-BabySandman has signed in-  
-Big-doll-guy has signed in-

ITACHI-IS-HOT: Where ya goin Itachi?

-ITACHI-IS-HOT has signed out-

Whirlwind: ok...  
BabySandman: t-e-m-a-r-i...  
Whirlwind: what?  
Big-doll-guy: what does that spell?  
Whirlwind: Temari, why?  
Big-doll-guy: Gaara, use it in a sentence.  
BabySandman: With pleasure big bro...ahem, Me and Kankuro will kill Temari as soon as she's off the computer.  
Whirlwind: that's a nice sentence...

-SleepIsGood has signed in-

SleepIsGood: Tema? you have a screen name?  
Whirlwind: HELP ME!  
Big-doll-guy: Who might that be?  
SleepIsGood: Shika-blah to lazy to write the rest of my name...  
BabySandman: ooooooh...your Temari's boyfriend right?  
SleepIsGood: ...I'd ratha call her Tema

-SleepIsGood has signed out-

Big-doll-guy: TEMARI'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Whirlwind: don't tell anyone at all!  
BabySandman: Or else?  
Whirlwind: Or else I will change your sn to: Gayra-boo.  
BabySandman: HELP ME KANKURO!  
Big-doll-guy: your on your own kiddo...

-Big-doll-guy has signed out-

BabySandman: Don't leave me here!

-BabySandman has signed out-  
-MadKiller has signed in-  
-Graceful-Blossom has signed in-

MadKiller: is any of my fan girls here?  
Whirlwind: Nooooo  
MadKiller: good!  
Graceful-Blossom: It must be tough being a boy.

-Starbook has signed in-  
-Shieldspell has signed in-

Shieldspell: I think no fans would sign on this chatroom, so your safe...  
Starbook: phew...what a relief...I'm tired from all that singing  
Whirlwindr: And who might you be?  
Starbook: I'm Megumi, if you know Zatch, than you would probably know me  
Graceful-Blossom: Oh yeah! Your the one Kiyo keeps talking about! He says your good at singing, well of course you're good at singing since you're a superstar.  
MadKiller: ...star?...

-I-LOVE-MEGUM! has signed in-

I-LOVE-MEGUM: is Megumi here?  
Starbook: yeah...what do ya want?  
I-LOVE-MEGUMI: WOW! I'm talking to the real actual Megumi...on computer! I wil neva eva throw this computer away...can I have your autograph?  
Starbook: ...I can't reach through the screen you know...  
I-LOVE-MEGUMI: awwww, well maybe you could type out your name and maybe type in something else...  
Starbook: Oh alright...first tell me your name...  
I-LOVE-MEGUMI: Suzy  
Starbook: your Kiyo's friend right?  
I-LOVE-MEGUMI: JUST SIGN NOW! PLZ!  
Starbook: MEGUMI, TO MY NUMBER ONE FAN SUZY...ya happy now?  
I-LOVE-MEGUMI: very happy!

-I-LOVE-MEGUMI has signed out-  
-TheAvengar has signed in-  
-SilentWhite has signed in-  
-ColdEyes has signed in-

SilentWhite: All done with the prepartions for your wedding Itachi!  
ColdEyes: Hinata-san is Itachi really getting married?  
SilentWhite: uh-huh...well at least the bride said so...she's already at the wedding Itachi, maybe you should get ready and go. I've mailed the location to you, it should be in the mailbox by now.  
MadKiller: ...  
TheAvengar: ITACHI'S GETTING MARRIED HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
MadKiller: shut up  
SilentWhite: Oh! I almost forgot! It's a double wedding, Sasuke, your gettn married too! Sakura is the bride.  
TheAvengar: I'M GETTING MARRIED HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wait, I'm getting married? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
SilentWhite: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!  
MadKiller: HHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
SilentWhite: sasuke, you have to go to Itachi's house

-TheAvengar has signed out-  
-MadKiller has signed out-

Whirlwind: ...I'm signing out now...  
Graceful-Blossom: YAY! ME AND SASUKE ARE GETTING MARRIED!

-Whirlwind has signed out-  
-Graceful-Blossom has signed out-

Starbook: I think I'll go now too since I have no idea whats goin on...come on Tia let's go.  
Shieldspell: Coming!

-Starbook has signed out-  
-Shieldspell has signed out-  
-MeWantChips has signed in-  
-Beautifulgurl has signed in-  
-SleepIsGood has signed in-

SleepIsGood: Tema's here right?  
ColdEyes: You just missed her.  
SleepIsGood: darn...

-SleepIsGood has signed out-

MeWantChips: I wanna eat BBQ ships...  
SilentWhite: You wanna eat a ship?  
MeWantChips: No-no I wanna eat kips!  
ColdEyes: What's a kip?  
MeWantChips: I wanna eat tips!  
SilentWhite: won't you vomit the money out later?  
MeWantChips: no-no-no-no I wanna eat hips!  
ColdEyes: Don't eat my hip...  
MeWantChips: huh...neva mind...

-MeWantChips has signed out-

BeautifulGurl: the 'C' button broke on his keyboard...

-BeautifulGurl has signed out-  
-BabySandman has signed in-

BabySandman: Is Temari in here?  
ColdEyes: no  
BabySandman: Yes! than I can eat my Trix peacefully! I stole 'em from Temari's mini fridge.  
SilentWhite: hello rabbit!  
BabySandman: wha?  
ColdEyes: Silly Gaara, trix are for kids...  
BabySandman: I am a kid!  
ColdEyes: fine...silly Gaara trix aren't for phycos!  
BabySandman: Ever since I met Naruto I haven't been one.  
ColdEyes: alright...silly Gaara trix aren't for red-heads!  
BabySandman: My hair is really brown.  
ColdEyes: okay than...silly Gaara...YOU DON'T GET ANY TRIX! HAHAHA!

-ColdEyes has signed out-

BabySandman: Is that really your cousin?  
SilentWhite: yeah...so?  
BabySandman: Your soooooo shy and he's sooooooooooo crazy

-SilentWhite has signed out-

BabySandman: was it something I said?

-BabySandman has signed out-


	4. Naruto and other anime chat 4

Sorry it came out so late...I was taking a break. IMPORTANT: I've written all eight og these even before I had my account, so once it gets to number nine it might take me a month...

-BabySandman has signed in-  
-ColdEyes has signed in-  
-TheAvengar has signed in-  
-MeWantChips has signed in-  
-MadKiller has signed in-

MeWantChips: My 'C' button is fixed! Hooorah!  
BabySandman: ...and you are?  
MeWantChips: Chouji  
ColdEyes: gasp you wanna eat my hip!  
MeWantChips: Didn't Ino explain? My button broke.  
ColdEyes: and you wanna eat ships, tips, and kips! Whatever that is...  
MeWantChips: ...

-MeWantChips has signed out-

MadKiller: cool! he's signed out! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
TheAvengar: coughidiotcough  
MadKiller: Hey Gaara! What cha gonna do about me accusing your older brother Kankuro?  
BabySandman: It's too bad I don't think of him as a brother, if he gets in my way...I'll kill him  
MadKiller: And then?  
BabySandman: He'll move straight to hell, what else?  
MadKiller: And then?  
BabySandman: umm he'll suffer there...  
MadKiller: And then?  
BabySandman: stop asking me that!  
MadKiller: And then?  
BabySandman: Your getting on my nerves...I'll kill you too  
TheAvengar: It's coming...  
MadKiller: And theeen?  
BabySandman: You'll be in the same place as Kankuro.  
TheAvengar: He's gonna explode now...

-TheAvengar has signed out-

MadKiller: AND THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN?  
BabySandman: AUGH! AND THEN I WILL STUFF YOU IN A BOX OF UNQUENCHABLE FIRE FLING YOU IN THE LAKE OF FLAMES AND YOU'LL BURN TO DEATH AND NEVA COME BACK! YOU HAPPY NOW?  
MadKiller: I wasn't expecting that...MOMMY!

-MadKiller has signed out-

ColdEyes: ...violent...  
BabySandman: YOU WANT THAT TOO EYEBALL BOY!  
ColdEyes: I'm fine! No need!  
BabySandman: good!  
ColdEyes: Do you like Lucky Charms?  
BabySandman: yeah, so? 

ColdEyes: Well...you don't get any!  
BabySandman: Why?  
ColdEyes: 'cause I'm Lucky and your a kid! Marshmellow power! And a speedy getaway! Vroom, vroom!  
BabySandman: ...?  
ColdEyes: And you chase after me! Marshemllow power! Over the crater!  
BabySandman ...?...  
ColdEyes: No, no thats not your line! This is: Thanks Lucky! and you grab the cereal box!  
BabySandman: okay...Thanks Lucky! And I grab the cereal box...?  
ColdEyes: Yup!  
BabySandman: you're wierd you know that?  
ColdEyes: Hey what do you expect? I'm only 8!  
BabySandman: 8? Aren't you supposed to be 14?  
ColdEyes: er...yeah! I mean...I wish I'm 8! Yeah thats it! I'd like to be 8 so I can eat Trix all day...?  
BabySandman: okay...

-ColdEyes has signed out-  
-ColdEyes has signed in-  
-SilentWhite has signed in-

ColdEyes: Thanks for making a sn Hinata-san, this is the first time I've used it, how do you make a smiley appear?  
SilentWhite: Neji-kun?  
ColdEyes: hmm?  
SilentWhite: This is the third time you've used it!  
ColdEyes: no...this is my first time. Hinata-san are you feeling well?  
BabySandman: Then who was that?  
ColdEyes: who was who? And who are you?  
BabySandman: uhh, before you signed in, another you signed out...on your account.  
ColdEyes: What? Someone hacked my account um...whats your name?  
BabySandman: Subaku no Gaara  
ColdEyes: Thank you Sobaka no Gayra.  
BabySandman: ...you spelled it wrong...  
SilentWhite: a-and you called him a baka! gasp and you also called him...gay...  
(Note: Baka in japanese means idiot)

-Whirlwind has signed in-  
-Puppy-pet-doll has signed in-

Puppy-pet-doll: Look what Temari did to my sn!  
Whirlwind: And i'm aiming for you next Gaara...  
BabySandman: What did Kankuro do?  
Whirlwind: he stole my trix cereal...and you stole my trix yogurt! YOU WILL DIE FOR STEALING MY YOGURT!  
BabySandman: Ummmmm...Kankuro...help!  
Puppy-pet-doll: nope, bye gaara! It was nice knowing you!

-Puppy-pet-doll has signed out-  
-BabySandman has sigend out-  
-Whirlwind has signed out-  
-TheAvengar has signed in-  
-MadKiller has signed in-

MadKiller: Hi lil bro!  
TheAvengar: ...  
MadKiller: run run, cling on to your pathectic dear life and avoid me if you want to live...  
TheAvengar: doing hand signs for chidori(lightning edge)  
MadKiller: You've learned chidori?  
SilentWhite: Neji-kun...I hate violence so can I sign out and run to your room?  
ColdEyes: sure...?

-SilentWhite has signed out-

TheAvengar: I will kill you...and I will finally have my revenge for the whole clan for whom you have slaughtered  
MadKiller: oh but you can't dear bro...and you know why? because you lack...  
TheAvengar: hatred?  
MadKiller: no...because you lack...CORN PUFFS! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN EATING BALANCED MEALS EVER SINCE I'VE LEFT HAVEN'T YOU?  
TheAvengar: NOT MY FAULT! YOU STOLE ALL OF THE CORN PUFFS WHEN YOU LEFT!  
MadKiller: Foolish brother...YOU'RE SOOOOOO WEAK THAT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO BUY?  
TheAvengar: YOU STOLE ALL THE MONEY TOO!  
MadKiller: oh...

-MadKiller has signed out-

ColdEyes: Hinatas laughing like crazy right now.  
TheAvengar: IT'S NOT FUNNY! CORN PUFFS ARE TO BE TALKED ABOUT SERIOUSLEY!

-TheAvengar has signed out-  
-IWannaEatRamen has signed in-  
-SilentWhite has signed in-

SilentWhite: That was hilarious!  
IWannEatRamen: what was?  
SilentWhite: n-naruto-kun y-you've signed on?  
IWannaEatRamen: ...didn't you pay attention?  
SilentWhite: Well...I was...um...that is...uh...  
ColdEyes: She signed in after you

-Gayra-boo has signed in-

Gayra-boo: I'm gonna slowly and painfully kill Temari for this  
IWannaEatRamen: And you are?  
Gayra-boo: Naruto you dope head who else would kill Temari?  
IWannaEatRamen: Still not getting it...  
Gayra-boo: You really are a baka! Subaku no Gaara, or, Gaara of the desert.  
ColdEyes: Do you even have a last name?  
Gayra-boo: Maybe I do...maybe I don't...I'm not telling you.  
SilentWhite: I know! Let's make one for him!  
IWannaEatRamen: I know! His last name is Gaara!  
ColdEyes: That's his first name  
IWannaEatRamen: I know! But if he tells someone his full name it would be like this: Hello, I'm Gaara Gaara  
ColdEyes: Why don't we just call him Gaara Fluffykins?  
SilentWhite: Oh yeah! That's soooooooo cute, makes you feel like you just wanna reach out and give him a big squeezy hug!  
Gayra-boo: NO! CALL ME SUBAKU NO GAARA!  
SilentWhite: Okay...Hi Subaku no Gaara Fluffykins  
Gayra-boo: AUGH!

-Gayra-boo has signed out-

ColdEyes: Tsk, tsk, tsk someone's having a temper tantrum...  
IWannaEatRamen: I'm bored...now that Mr.Fluffykins has gone away I feel sad...sniff  
ColdEyes: o.0 wierd...  
(Note: o.0 is a face like when you raise your eyebrow)

-AteAGumGum has signed in-  
-! has signed in-

AteAGumGum: Hi naruto!  
IWannaEatRamen: oh...hi Luffy!  
: Luffy is fluffy...Naruto is a bakartoe Hinata is retarda and Neji has a wedgie.  
AteAGumGum: Who are you? And my name is pronounced Loo-fee!  
: Fine...Loo-fee is poofy, you happy now? 

SilentWhite: NO ONE CALLS NARUTO A BAKA! YOU HEAR! 

: ooh...have a crush on him don't you? 

SilentWhite: N-noo...he's just ummm best friends with me... 

IWannaEatRamen: Yah! Me and Hina are the bestest friends! 

SilentWhite: Did y-you just c-call me Hina? 

IWannaEatRamen: oh...I guess I did! 

ColdEyes: Who are you anyways? 

: Me? I'm your worst nightmare...MUHAHAHAHAHA! cough COUGH COUGH Ugh...I should stop doing that... 

-TheAvengar has signed in- 

: Ahh...Sasuke-kun you have arrived. 

TheAvengar: WTF? OROCHIMARU-SAMA! 

: Yes...you remember me well don't you? 

-TheAvengar has signed out- 

-! has signed out- 

AteAGumGum: I feel soooooo offended! 

IWannaEatRamen: Me too! Let's go 

-AteAGumGum has signed out- 

-IWannaEatRamen has signed out- 

ColdEyes: I'm questioning Uchiha now 

-ColdEyes has signed out- 

SilentWhite: I guess I'm alone... 

-SilentWhite has signed out- 


	5. Naruto and other anime chat 5

**I am not posting next one until I get 10 reviews! Muaha!**  


-WithWings has signed in- 

-Pika-pik has signed in- 

-WeaponMaster has signed in- 

(note: Kyu sounds like Q) 

WithWings: Kyu? 

Pika-pik: PIKA! 

WithWings: KYU! 

WeaponMaster???? 

-WeaponMaster has signed out- 

WithWings: KYU! KYU! 

Pika-pik: PIKA! CHU! 

-WeaponMaster has signed in- 

-MeowRs has signed in- 

MeowRs: Why drag me here? 

WeaponMaster: YOU are going to tell me what they're saying! Right here right now!  
MeowRs: Why is it sooo important to know?  
WeaponMaster: Just do it...NOW!  
MeowRs: Or else?  
WithWings: Kyu?  
Pika-pik: Pika?  
WeaponMaster: I will tear you to tiny shreds, and if you're not afraid of that...than I'll gouge the claws outta ya! Hey...gouge is a funny word to say! Gouge, gouge, gouge, gouge, gouge the eyeballs out of your head too!  
WithWings: Kyu...  
MeowRs: HAHAHA! SO TRUE!  
WeaponMaster: Wha? Wha? what he say?  
MeowRs: Nuthin  
Pika-pik: Pika pika pi!  
MeowRs: Why thank you pikachu...  
WeaponMaster: What did he say! Meowth are you listening? M-e-o-w-t-h!  
MeowRs: Wow...you actullay know how to spell!  
WeaponMaster: Thank you...hey...WAIT!  
Pika-pik: PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA!  
WithWings: KYUU! KYUUUUUU!  
WeaponMaster: grrrrr  
MeowRs: t-e-n t-e-n  
WeaponMaster: WHAT?  
MeowRs: This is the whole conversation:

_WithWings: Hello?  
Pika-pik: HELLO!  
WithWings: HELLO!  
than you signed out  
WithWings: HEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOO! HHHELLLLLLLLOOOOOOO!  
Pika-pik: HELLLLOOOOOOO! HHHIIII!  
Skipping to later:  
WithWings: Wierd...  
Yaddy yaddy ya skippping some more  
Pika-pik: Your so kind!  
Skip some more  
Pika-pik: HAHAHAHA!  
WithWings: HOHOHO! HAHA HEE!_

WeaponMaster: Was that really the conversation?  
MeowRs: Yep...I feel like eating my chocolate bar now...grabs out a crunch bar  
WeaponMaster: OOHH! CHOCOLATE! GIMMEEEEEEE!

-IWannaEatRamen has signed in-

IWannaEatRamen: Herro everbotsy!  
WeaponMaster: NARUTO! DID YOU BECOME A POKEMON?  
IWannaEatRamen: gulps down ramen no, I'm justing eating my daily 16 bowls of pork ramen at the ramen shop, I'm typing on my notebook comp.  
WeaponMaster: twitches sssssiiiixxxtttteeeennnnn?  
WithWings: kyuu  
Pika-pik: chu  
MeowRs: faints

-WithWings has signed out-  
-Pika-pik has signed out-  
-TheAvengar has signed in-  
-BeautifulGurl has signed in-

WeaponMaster: umm...Naruto...do you mean you eat that much a day?  
IWannaEatRamen: no  
MeowRs: Good...  
IWannaEatRamen: I eat 16 bowls for LUNCH. 10 for BREAKFAST. And 22 for DINNER. Plus 5 more bowls for a snack!  
BeautifulGurl: OMYGAWSH! NARUTO! HOW COME YOU'RE NOT A FAT HOG RIGHT NOW?  
IWannaEatRamen: Hey! You should see Sasuke! IN FACT...TELL 'EM NOW SASUKE!  
TheAvengar: Naw...I'm tired...  
IWannaEatRamen: SASUKE!  
TheAvengar: NARUTO!  
IWannaEatRamen: UCHIHA!  
TheAvengar: UZUMAKI!  
BeautifulGurl: YAMANAKA!  
WeaponMaster: O.o...  
IWannaEatRamen: O.o...  
MeowRs: O.o...  
TheAvengar: O.o...  
BeautifulGurl: Why don't I get to say my last name? . ! I WUV MY NEJI!  
MeowRs: TenTen is a greater speller than you...

-ColdEyes has signed in-  
-MeowRs has signed out-  
-SilentWhite has signed in-

SilentWhite: Stay far away from her...really far...  
TheAvengar: Is she high?  
ColdEyes: it's you Uchiha...  
TheAvengar: don't start the last name thing  
ColdEyes: okay...And yes she is high she came over to visit Hinata and ate all 11 chocolate cookies, and they have A LOT of sugar.  
WeaponMaster: I WANNA A COOKIE TOO!  
IWannaEatRamen: Why is she in love with you? She's always after Sasuke.  
ColdEyes: see...that's the problem...I just got out of the shower, put on my clothes except my shirt 'casue I forgot it to bring it in the bathroom. I opened the door to Hinata's room 'cause I thoguht it was mine and Ino saw me shirtless.  
WeaponMaster: I WANT MY COOKIE NOW!  
IWannaEatRamen: your point...  
SilentWhite: erm...how do I say this so I don't give girls the idea of chasing him...  
TheAvengar: HINATA! MAKE THE GIRLS CHASE NEJI! I HATE IT WHEN THEY DROOL ON ME!  
SilentWhite: um...er...he has what girls would call...a ''hot" six pack...but.. in my way...I would call it the great result of working out.  
WeaponMaster: NO ONE'S GIVING ME A COOKIE! I'M LEAVING- Hinata...did you say Neji has a six pack?  
ColdEyes: noooooooooo  
TheAvengar: YESS! HE DOES! I DON'T HAVE SOMETHIN LIKE THAT! NOW GO CHASE NEJI!  
WeaponMaster: Forget Sasuke...NEJI! I LUV U!  
IWannaEatRamen: My gawsh...If I work out maybe Sakura will notice me! BYE GOTTA GO!

-IWannaEatRamen has signed out-

TheAvengar: dances to an irish beer song VICTORY!

-TheAvengar has signed out-

BeautifulGurl: I WUV YOU NEJI!  
WeaponMaster: I WUV YOU!  
BeautifulGurl: Let's get married Neji!  
WeaponMaster: You should marry me! NOT INO-PIG!  
ColdEyes: Do girls change to other boys just because they're handsome? I'm not calling that true love.  
SilentWhite: But neji-kun...I'm not like that...am I?  
ColdEyes: No, but you're very violent!  
SilentWhite: I AM NOT VIOLENT! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR COUSIN! sobs  
ColdEyes: uh-huh...  
SilentWhite: Why don't you feel sorry? YOU'VE GOTTA FEEL SORRY OR ELSE! grabs a katana(samurai sword)  
ColdEyes: HA! YOU CAN'T GET ME! I'VE LOCKED MY BEDROOM DOOR!  
SilentWhite: little do you know dear cousin...I've got the keys MUHAHAHA! AND ONCE I GET INSIDE...I'LL SHOVE THE KEYS INTO YA BUTT AND YA'LL HAVE TO GET A DOCTOR TO PULL IT OUT! ONCE HE PULLS IT OUT YOUR BUTT WON'T WORK NO MORE! MUAHAHAAAAAAAA!  
BeautifulGurl: Who you callin pig? You're a...a...mutant person who loves pointy stuff yeah! That's what you are! Neji! DON'T LOVE THE MUTANT HUMAN WHO LIKES POINTY THINGS! hey neji! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION!  
WeaponMaster: HA! He likes me more than you! In your piggy face!  
BeautifulGurl: GRRR!

-BeautifulGurl has signed out-

ColdEyes: Now didn't I say you were violent? That was sooome explosion.  
SilentWhite: I'm not some kind of atomic bomb you know!  
WeaponMaster: gasp Neji! Did you call her 'the bomb'?  
ColdEyes: Yes-ish No-ish.  
WeaponMaster: HOW COULD YOU!

-WeaponMaster has signed out-

ColdEyes: What did I do?  
SilentWhite: Neji you do-do head TenTen's way of saying the word 'cool' is 'the bomb'  
ColdEyes: I AM NOT A DO-DO! YOU'RE LITTERALLY CALLING ME THE POKEMON CALLED: DUO-DO, or something like that...  
SilentWhite: Whateva...and anyways...continuing with the argument -ahem-...  
YOU CRUEL MEANIE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!  
ColdEyes: I dunno know how I did it either, I guess I have da strength to do anything!  
SilentWhite: Grr...you've won the argument THIS time, but next time I'm gonnna win! takes out a strawberry smoothie  
ColdEyes: Ooh! I wanna smoothie!  
SilentWhite: OK then...throws smoothie

-IWannaEatRamen has signed in-

IWannaEatRamen: Hi Hina--smoothie lands on his head --ta...  
SilentWhite: I'M SO SORRY NARUTO! I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT! Here...let me clean you up...takes out a towel  
-Gayra-boo has signed in-

Gayra-boo: Hi guys! Whas--towl rubs harshly --sup...  
SilentWhite: OH NO! SORRY GAARA!  
Gayra-boo: Ow...you made a rash on my forehead  
ColdEyes: HAHAHA! Sorry..it's just sooooo funny.  
SilentWhite: Here lemme put some oil on itgrabs ointment

-TheAvengar has signed in-

TheAvengar: naruto what di-- puts it on forehead --you do to my clothes...  
SilentWhite: AUGH! NEJI DID YOU PLAN THIS!  
TheAvengar: OWOWOWOWOW! IT STINGS!  
ColdEyes: puts on a look of pure innocence maybe...maybe not...  
SilentWhite: COME ONE NEJI TELL MEEEEE!  
ColdEyes: No  
SilentWhite: Yes  
ColdEyes: No  
SilentWhite: Yes  
ColdEyes: No  
SilentWhite: No  
ColdEyes: Yes  
SilentWhite: OKAY THEN NOW YOU GOTTA TELL ME!  
ColdEyes: Did I say yes? I meant...Nes  
IWannaEatRamen: Nes?  
TheAvengar: I think it's a cross between no and yes  
Gayra-boo: It means an EVIL FLYING PIGGY NAMED INO!  
ColdEyes: O.o...  
SilentWhite: O.o...  
IWannaEatRamen: O.o...  
TheAvengar: no comment  
Gayra-boo: What! I'm hungry! I wanna eat bacon, pork chops, baloney...is baloney made from a pig?

-IWannaEatRamen has signed out-  
-TheAvengar has signed out-  
-SilentWhite has signed out-  
-ColdEyes has signed out-

Gayra-boo: I'm-a guessing that's a no?

-Gayra-boo has signed out-  
-GAI-SENSEI ROXS has signed in-  
-Graceful-Blossom has signed in-

Graceful-Blossom: Hi Lee!  
GAI-SENSEI-ROXS: Hi Sakura-san! Does anyone know about us?  
Graceful-Blossom: No...and I want to keep it that way...bye sweet-heart!  
GAI-SENSEI ROXS: Bye Sakura! blows kiss  
(Note: For real Sakura hates Lee but this is just a surprsie: . ---wink face)

-Graceful-Blossom has signed out-  
-GAI-SENSEI-ROXS has signed out-  
-Normal-gal has signed in-  
-FullDemonPOWER has signed in-

Normal-gal: for the LAST time that is called a math book!  
FullDemonPOWER: mutters still seemes like a spell book to me  
Normal-gal: I-N-U- Y-A-S-H-A!  
FullDemonPOWER: hm?  
Normal-gal: SIT!  
FullDemonPOWER: smashes into the floor OW! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURTS!  
Normal-gal: No  
FullDemonPOWER: WELL TRY BEING THE ONE WITH A STUPID MAGIC NECKLACE THAT'S SUPOOSED TO KEEP YOU UNDER-CONTROL!  
Normal-gal: Well I can't have the necklace 'cause I'm not a half dog demon like you.  
FullDemonPOWER: DON'T REMIND ME I'M A HALF HUMAN OR ELSE I'LL RIP YOU TA RIBBONS!  
Normal-gal: mmmhmmm...SIT!  
FullDemonPOWER: bonks into the floor again  
Normal-gal: heh..heh...heh...I luv this power. SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!  
FullDemonPOWER: AUGH! crashes through the floors until he reaches the basment.

-Normal-gal has signed out-  
-FullDemonPOWER has signed out-


	6. Naruto and other anime chat 6

**OMG 10 REVIEWS! GIMME 13 BEFORE I POST DA NEXT ONE!**

-AteAGumGum has signed in-  
-IWannaEatRamen has signed in-

AteAGumGum: Practice time!  
IWannaEatRamen: Okay!  
AteAGumGum: singing off key I know a song that annoys people to death, annoy people to death, annoy people to death, I know a song that annoys people to death, and this is how it goes:  
IWannaEatRamen: I know a song that annoys people to death, annoys people to death, annoys people to death, I know a song that annoys people to death, and this is how it goes:

-TheAvengar has signed in-  
-TripletSwords has signed in-

TheAvengar: What are you two idiots doing?  
AteAGumGum: We're practicing our new song!  
TripletSwords: mmmhmm...and it's called...?  
IWannaEatRamen: Annoying!  
TripletSwords: I'm annoying you?  
AteAGumGum: No-No-No the song is called: Annoying  
TheAvengar: Oh joy...I can't wait to hear it...  
IWannaEatRamen: It's gonna be a hit! BELIEVE IT!  
TripletSwords: sure..I belive you completley

-TripletSwords has signed out-

AteAGumGum: Anyways...I know a song--  
IWannaEatRamen: Wait! I'm gonna call some other singers to log on!

-IWannaEatRamen has signed out-

AteAGumGum: so...  
TheAvengar: Shut up and I won't kill you  
AteAGumGum: Deal

-IWannaEatRamen has signed in-  
-IRONMAN has signed in-  
-Starbook has signed in-

IRONMAN: Kanchome couldn't make it  
Starbook: Um...why am I here again?  
IWannaEatRamen: To hear our new song! We are called: Ramen boys  
AteAGumGum: I thought we were called: Fried Boys  
TheAvengar: Fried boys? You mean like...cooked on a pan?  
AteAGumGum: No, fried as in: Fried rice, fried chicken, fried shrimp so on.  
TheAvengar: that sounds gay  
Starbook: it's ummm...very...unique...  
IRONMAN: It is ze perfect name!  
IWannaEatRamen: We're called the Ramen boys and that's FINAL!  
AteAGumGum: Fried  
IWannaEatRamen: Ramen  
AteAGumGum: Fried  
IWannaEatRamen: Ramen  
AteAGumGum: Fried  
IWannaEatRamen: Ramen  
AteAGumGum: FRIED!  
IWannaEatRamen: RAMEN!  
Starbook: Why not just be called Frahmed?  
IRONMAN: it is ze perfect name  
Starbook: Is that all you say?  
IRONMAN: it is ze perfect name  
Starbook: I'm guessing that's a yes  
TheAvengar: Why don't we just ignore the two morons Luffy and Naruto arguing in the background  
IRONMAN: it is a great idea! I will sing two songs for you! starts singing badly

HEY HEY LET'S DANCE ALL DAY!  
BUH-OING,  
BUH-OING!  
HEY HEY LET'S DANCE ALL DAY!  
BUH-OING,  
BUH-OING!  
BOOGIE, BOOGIE, BOOGIE,  
continues to sing this over and over again

TheAvengar: MAKE THIS SCREECHING STOP!  
Starbook: Folgore I think that's enough singing for now...  
IRONMAN: no-no I've got one more song to sing  
Starbook: I don't think--  
IRONMAN:

IRON MAN FOLGORE!  
INVINCIBLE FOLGORE!  
BRAVE AND STRONG FOLGORE!  
I ALWAYS...WIN THE DAY!

IWannaEatRamen: Not bad! Wanna join our group?  
TheAvengar: NOOOOOO! SHUT UP!  
AteAGumGum: Bravo! Keep singing  
Starbook: ...  
IRONMAN: I will sing again!  
TheAvengar: NOOOO! SHUT YOUR FREAKEN MOUTH UP!  
IRONMAN: Folgore will shine again!

-IRONMAN has signed out-  
-Starbook has signed out-

AteAGumGum: snifles I wanna hear him sing...

-AteAGumGum has signed out-  
-Graceful-Blossom has signed in-

Graceful-Blossom: LEE SWEETIE GUESS WHAT!  
IWannaEatRamen: ...mouth gaping open  
TheAvengar: D-did y-you j-just c-call l-lee s-sweetie?  
Graceful-Blossom: NO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK...IT'S JUST A JOKE...  
TheAvengar: spill it, what's the reason you call Lee a sweetie?  
Graceful-Blossom: Like I said it's just a joke!  
IWannaEatRamen: I've got a juicy secret to tell you...it's sooooo juicy and outside is sooooo crispy  
Graceful-Blossom: You're talking about Fried chicken right?  
IWannaEatRamen: oh..er...must be hungry...BUT I'VE REALLY GOT A JUICY SECRET!  
Graceful-Blossom: Really?  
IWannaEatRamen: Really!  
Graceful-Blossom: Must...resist...but it's a secret! No...MUST RESIST  
IWannaEatRamen: oh...I guess you don't wanna know...well okay I'm leaving now  
Graceful-Blossom: ALRIGHT! ME AND LEE ARE DATING!  
TheAvengar: ...are you serious?  
IWannaEatRamen: eyes are as wide as a watermelon gasp SAKURA IS IN LOVE WITH THICK BROWS! THE END OF THE WORLD IS NEAR! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUZZY BROWS IS DATING LOVELY SAKURA! IT'S THE END OF THE UNIVERSE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
TheAvengar: Naruto get a hold of yourself  
IWannaEatRamen: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Graceful-Blossom: Naruto! What about the secret?  
IWannaEatRamen: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Graceful-Blossom: Be qui--  
IWannaEatRamen: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
TheAvengar: Shut--  
IWannaEatRamen: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
TheAvengar: SHUT UP IDIOT!  
IWannaEatRamen: ...  
Graceful-Blossom: good...now whats the secret?  
IWannaEatRamen: ...  
Graceful-Blossom: THE SECRET!  
IWannaEatRamen: huh? Oh...yeah...the secret...ahem Did you know...  
Graceful-Blossom: yeah?  
IWannaEatRamen: my...name...is...bob...  
Graceful-Blossom: that's the secret? THAT'S THE SECRET! UGH! NARUTO YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOO DEAD!  
IWannaEatRamen: EEK! HELP!

-IWannaEatRamen has signed out-  
-Graceful-Blossom has signed out-  
-Puppy-pet-doll has signed in-

-Gayra-boo has signed in- 

-Whirlwind has signed in- 

TheAvengar: Lemme guess...they stole your Trix again... 

Whirlwind: Wrong! They-- 

TheAvengar: Want you to change their sn's? 

Whirlwind: Well, they're-- 

TheAvengar: Making fun of you and Shikamaru? 

Whirlwind: Damn you! You're a stuck up fool! Yeah they want me to change their sn's AND making fun of me 

Puppy-pet-doll: I hate-- 

TheAvengar: You and this SN? 

Gayra-boo: Hey, how did you-- 

TheAvengar: Read your mind? Simple, I know you guys too well 

Whirlwind: You know what? I'm gonna change your sn's right now so sign of with me will ya?secretly takes out a katana 

-Whirlwind has signed out- 

-Puppy-pet-doll has signed out- 

-Gayra-boo has signed out- 

-I-WILL-KILL-YUKI has signed in- 

-FairMaden has signed in- 

I-WILL-KILL-YUKI: DAMN THAT IDIOTIC YUKI! GO TO HELL FOOL! 

FairMaiden: Kyo I...um think maybe you should be more gentle on the internet... 

I-WILL-KILL-YUKI: Whatever... 

TheAvengar: And you are? 

FairMaiden: Oh, you mean me? Well actually we are both from the show Fruits Basket. It's about the chinese Zodiac and-- 

I-WILL-KILL-YUKI: TOHRU! No on else but you can know about the Sohma's family secret...REMEMBER? 

FairMaiden: Heh...Sorry Kyo... 

TheAvengar: Sooooo...do you like Doritos both of you? 

FairMaiden: Ooh! YUMMY! 

I-WILL-KILL-YUKI: And why do you care? 

TheAvengar: Just asking...Anyways, Tohru aren't girls like you always like: Oh look how fat I am I gotta diet and stuff like that? 

FairMaiden: Well I don't really think it matters how fat you are I think you should just be healthy and have junk food once in a while. BUT ONLY once in a while. 

I-WILL-KILL-YUKI: I get your point, gotta stop snacking a few days right? 

FairMaiden: I thought maybe I would offend you if I said that directly so I said it in that way...sorry... 

I-WILL-KILL-YUKI: No...it's okay... 

TheAvengar: Is he fat or something? 

I-WILL-KILL-YUKI: WHAT DID YOU SAY! 

TheAvengar: I said what I said...fool 

FairMaiden: AHH! Please don't fight...or else...um...I'm leaving! 

-FairMaiden has signed out- 

I-WILL-KILL-YUKI: H-hey wait for me! 

-I-WILL-KILL-YUKI has signed out- 

-TheAvengar has signed out- 

-Whirlwind has signed in- 

-Im-A-CUTE-BABY has signed in- 

-Im-A-DOLL-BOY has signed in- 

Whirlwind: I'm pretty-pfft-sure I got-pfft-cool names-pffft...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Im-A-CUTE-BABY: TEMARI! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! 

Im-A-DOLL-BOY: Do you know what today is Temari? Hmm? Today is your death day and this grim reaper is signing off AND KILLING YOU RIGHT NOW! 

-Im-A-DOLL-BOY has signed out- 

Whirlwind: Kankuro is sooo wierd...EEK! HE'S IN MY BEDROOM WITH A DEMON WIND SHURIKEN! AAK! HELP! 

Im-A-CUTE-BABY: GO GET HER KANKURO! cheers louder 

Whirlwind: No...I'm just kiddn' I locked my windows and door tightly and sealed them with a Jutsu too. 

Im-A-CUTE-BABY: sooo...you can't get out? 

Whirlwind: Well...no one can come in or out until Kankuro get's over his bloodlust, it'll be over soon. 

Im-A-CUTE-BABY: Thank the fudge cookie that Temari is a Dumb-butt! HAHAHA! KANKURO WON'T GET OVER IT UNTIL TWO DAYS LATER! 

Whirlwind: ...SHOOT! AHHHHHHHHHH! GET ME OUTTA HERE! smacks forehead against the wall 

-Im-A-CUTE-BABY has signed out-  
-IWannaEatRamen has signed in-  
-MadKiller has signed in-

IWannaEatRamen: HA! I totally beat you in DDR!  
MadKiller: It wasn't fair!  
Whirlwind: What's not fair?  
IWannaEatRamen: AH! Heh...um Temari what're you doing here?  
Whirlwind: blinks What's not fair?  
MadKiller: um...NARUTO SAID WE COULD PLAY YOU'RE DDR!  
Whirlwind: Oh, if it was only that why didn't you tell me?  
IWannaEatRamen: So you're not gonna hurt me!  
Whirlwind: No. I'll do MUCH better than that...  
IWannaEAtRamen: YAY! HAHA ITACHI I TOLD YOU WE WOULDN'T GET IN TROUBLE!  
Whirlwind: Oh yes...I'M GONNA KILL YOU! WHO DARES TOUCH MY DDR! GRRRR! smacks head through door I'M GETTING YOU NARUTO!  
MadKiller: watching all this with a bag of cheese doodles munch  
IWannaEatRamen: eek! Temari's loose! 

MadKiller: wanna eat a cheese doodle? 

IWannaEatRamen: Yummy! grabs bag and runs away 

-IWannaEatRamen has signed out- 

MadKiller: HEY COME BACK HERE! 

Whirlwind: I'M GETTING KANKURO, GAARA, AND NARUTO, AND MAYBE EVEN YOU! 

MadKiller: What did I do? 

Whirlwind: nuthn, I just need to explode my rage on someone 

MadKiller: Oh, okay...RUN! 

-MadKiller has signed out- 

-Whirlwind has signed out- 


	7. Naruto and other anime chat 7

**YAH YAH! 13 REVIEWS! NOW GIMME 15 BEFORE I POST THE NEXT ONE!**

-YummyCandy has signed in- 

-IWannaEatRamen has signed in- 

IWannaEatRamen: YES!!!!!! Sasuke-the-bastard isn't here!!! 

YummyCandy: shut up--I mean, I love jolly ranchers, don't you??!?! 

IWannaEatRamen: Naw, Ramen is much better don'tcha think? Plus Miso flavored is the best!! Did I ever mention that I beat Sasuke at an eating contest? IT'S TRUE!!! BELIEVE IT!!!! It was a piece of cake! 

YummyCandy: NO!!! You los--um...I like chicken flavored ramen!!! 

-ColdEyes has signed in- 

ColdEyes: Perfect! Uchiha isn't here! I'm gonna go invite more ppl to come, hold on a sec. 

IWannaEatRamen: Don't you hate that idiot? I do. By the way who are you? 

YummyCandy: Sasu--uh...I'm...uh...Sasumaru!! 

-BeautifulGirl has signed in- 

-WeaponMaster has signed in- 

-Whirlwind has signed in- 

-MadKiller has signed in- 

-ITACHI-IS-HOT has signed in- 

Whirlwind: YEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!! Let's gossip about Sasuke now. 

BeautifulGirl: I KNOW!!!! I FEEL SOOOOOOO FREE TO TALK NOW!!!!! Isn't Sasuke hot? 

Whirlwind: cough idiot cough I meant talking about how stupid he is, and I thought you liked Neji. 

BeautifulGirl: I do? I mean, I DO!!!!! YAY!!!!!! AND NEJI INVITED ME!!!!!! smoochy sounds 

WeaponMaster: Why am I here again? 

ColdEyes: You're here to protect me against evil miss piggy-aka-Ino 

WeaponMaster: Can't you protect yourself? 

ColdEyes: ...maybe... 

-WeaponMaster has signed out- 

ColdEyes: EEK!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!! 

-ColdEyes has signed out- 

-BeautifulGirl has signed out- 

MadKiller: ...that went well... 

Whirlwind: who's YUMMYCANDY? 

IWannaEatRamen: Sasumaru!!!! He likes jolly ranchers better than ramen...can you believe that?!?! 

YummyCandy: mutters I can... 

MadKiller: hmmmmm... 

ITACHI-IS-HOT: Hubby...why do we have to come? 

MadKiller: The question is...WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME EVERYWHERE?!?! 

ITACHI-IS-HOT: No duh...We're married!!!! 

MadKiller: ...let's just pretend that didn't happen... 

ITACHI-IS-HOT: b-but...S-sasuke is married too!!! 

YummyCandy: NO I'M NOT!!!!!--um...uh...I thought you said Sasumaru at first...heh 

MadKiller: EUREKA!!! I KNOW NOW THAT-- 

YummyCandy: ALRIGHT!!! I'm Sasuke! I wanted to change my sn so that no one could know who I was!!! Apparently you guys forced info outta me. 

MadKiller: Actually I was talking about divorcing "ITACHI-IS-HOT" 

IWannaEatRamen: gasp How could you?!?! 

Whirlwind: doing the cuckoo sign It's JUST Sasuke 

IWannaEatRamen: Yes...but at first...I thought he was the perfect girlfriend for ME!!!! 

MadKiller: blinks 

Whirlwind: blinks 

YummyCandy: No comment... 

ITACHI-IS HOT: ...EEEEEEW!!!! HE'S GAY!!!!! 

-ITACHI-IS-HOT has signed out- 

-MadKiller has signed out- 

-YummyCandy has signed out- 

-Whirlwind has signed out- 

IWannaEatRamen: ...I thought he was a girl... 

-IWannaEatRamen has signed out- 

-LEE-ROXS has signed in- 

-GAI-SENSEI-ROXS has signed in- 

-WeaponMaster has signed in- 

-ColdEyes has signed in- 

LEE-ROXS: HELLO MY FELLOW YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!!!! 

ColdEyes: ... 

WeaponMaster: Just get on with it 

GAI-SENSEI-ROXS: YESSSSSSSSSS! GAI-SENSEI!!!! TELL US WHAT TO DO!!!! 

LEE-ROXS: All right! For warmups, 500 laps around Konoha!!!! 

GAI-SENSEI-ROXS: YESSIR! 

WeaponMaster: Here we go again... 

(Konoha is their village it's REALLY big) 

-IWannaEatRamen has signed in- 

-AteAGumGum has signed in- 

-IRON-MAN has signed in- 

-Big-Boy has signed in- 

GAI-SENSEI-ROXS: Ohayo(good morning) Naruto-kun! Want to do some warmups with us?  
IWannaEatRamen: Yeah!! Wait a sec what are we going to do?  
LEE-ROXS: 5OO LAPS AROUND KONOHA!!!!! YOU SHOULD JOIN US IN THE BLOSSOM OF YOUTH!!!  
IWannaEatRamen: uh...I just remembered...I need to um...uh...eat cheese curls!!!! I'm going to be very busy with the munching and...stuff...  
LEE-ROXS: I'M VERY DISSAPOINTED IN YOU NARUTO!!! but since you're busy I'll let you off.  
IWannaEatRamen: Thanks thick brow-sensei!!! Hey luffy wanna eat some too?  
AteAGumGum: Yippeeeeee!!!!! Cheese curls rule!!!  
Big-Boy: Wh-what about me and Folgore?!?!  
IRON-MAN: It's okay dear Konchome! We've got a movie to film!!!  
Big-Boy: REALLY?  
IRON-MAN: Aaaaa'No I only said zat to make zhem jelous.  
(Folgore has a french accent.)

-Big-Boy has signed out-  
-IRON-MAN has signed out-  
-Graceful-Blossom has signed in-

LEE-ROXS: NOW MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!!!! OUR TRAINING BEGINS!!!!  
GAI-SENSEI-ROXS: S-sensei!!! You're too kind!!!  
ColdEyes: pant pant  
WeaponMaster: sigh faint

-ColdEyes has signed out-  
-WeaponMaster has signed out-

Graceful-Blossom: Hi Lee-bear!  
GAI-SENSEI-ROXS: Ohayo Sakura-san!  
LEE-ROXS: LEE!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE--Oh, I'll leave you two youths alone. wink BYE!!!!!!  
GAI-SENSEI-ROXS: S-sensei!!!

-LEE-ROXS has signed out-

GAI-SENSEI-ROXS: Let me guess...Naruto-kun already knows about us...  
Graceful-Blossom: Yeah...and he's okay with it, RIGHT NARUTO????  
IWannaEatRamen: brow twitches AAAAHHHH!!!! FUZZY BROWS IS DATING BEAUTIFUL SAKURA!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! CODE RED!!!!!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Crashes into wall

-IWannaEatRamen has signed out-

AteAGumGum: Hey Naruto are you okay!?!?!

-AteAGumGum has signed out-

GAI-SENSEI-ROXS: Was that a yes or no?  
Graceful-Blossom: Beats me, come'on let's go before you're late for your makeover.  
GAI-SENSEI-ROXS: Are you sure about this?  
Graceful-Blossom: Well...I just wanted to make you look nicesniff but if you don't want to...puppy dog eyes  
GAI-SENSEI-ROXS: OF COURSE I WANT TO!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU SAKURA-SAN!!!!  
Graceful-Blossom: GREAT!!! Let's go now. grabs his hand

-Graceful-Blossom has signed out-  
-GAI-SENSEI-ROXS has signed out-  
-AteAGumGum has signed in-  
-IWannaEatRamen has signed in-

AteAGumGum: reads conversation above shakes head The things guys do for girls...  
IWannaEatRamen: That won't happen to me!!!! I'm strong!!!  
AteAGumGum: Me too! I'm just saying though If you really like a girl that girl can control you!! Or even if they prais you she can still control you.

-SilentWhite has signed in-

SilentWhite: Um...N-naruto-kun...I was w-wondering if...well you know...um..uh...since you're s-so strong and allblush...could you um uh...flusterblushburning red cheeks c-come over and h-help m-me with s-something?  
IWannaEatRamen: Of course I'm strong! Sure! Coming Hinata-san!

-SilentWhite has signed out-  
-IWannaEatRamen has signed out-

AteAGumGum: and I thought you were strong...

-AteAGumGum has signed out-  
-Graceful-Blossom has signed in-  
-GAI-SENSEI-ROXS has signed in-

Graceful-Blossom: Lee...you look so handsome! Swoons gaze dreamily  
GAI-SENSEI-ROXS: You really think so? -looks at himself-  
Graceful-Blossom: Let's go and show the world!!!  
GAI-SENSEI-ROXS: WHAT? B-BUT I DON'T WANNA--  
Graceful-Blossom: please...puppy dog eyes  
GAI-SENSEI-ROXS: LET'S GO!!!!  
Graceful-Blossom: YAY!!!! ...come on Lee sign out  
GAI-SENSEI-ROXS: um...ladies first...  
Graceful-Blossom: b-but...oh..okay...I will Stunning smile  
GAI-SENSEI-ROXS: Um...uh...I'll go! 

(Note: New Lee looks even "hotter" then sasuke)

-GAI-SENSEI-ROXS has signed out-

Graceful-Blossom: Heh heh heh works every time...

-Graceful-Blossom has signed out-


	8. Naruto and other anime chat 8

**IMPORTANT: I've got chat 8 and 9, but after that, I don't have anything. It might take awhile to do chat 10. GIMME 20 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST NEXT ONE!**

**To Eric780780: Hm, I see your point...I never noticed either. Can you ignore it? I'll try to think if I can change sumthing. I probably won't. Hehe, well the main point of this story is humor, i hope it has alot.**

-BeautifulGirl has signed in-

-Graceful-Blossom has signed in-

-TheAvengar has signed in-

TheAvengar: groans why am I here again?

BeautifulGirl: Duh! To choose which one of us you like better!!! But of course it's me RIGHT SASUKE-KUN!?

TheAvengar: Uh actually...

Graceful-Blossom: NO WAY!!!! SASUKE'S MINE!!!!

TheAvengar: I thought you liked Lee, you DID gave him a, whatsyamacallit? A makeover so that he became..."handsome" right?

Graceful-Blossom: Oh...um...uh...well, you see--

BeautifulGirl: HA! That means Sasuke's aaaaaaaall mine!!!

TheAvengar: And I thought you liked Neji.

BeautifulGirl: Naw...he ditched me.

Graceful-Blossom: Hmm...you're right...WHY AM I fighting over you? Ah well. Byeeee!

-Graceful-Blossom has signed out-

TheAvengar: YAHOO!!!! SHE'S FINALLY GONE!!!!! THAT IDIOT WILL NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! rips off shirt and dances madly

BeautifulGirl: ...stare...

TheAvengar: I mean...ahem. That loser is such a moron and she's finally stopped doing her idiotic fighting over me thing. HOORAH!!!!

BeautifulGirl: ...stare...

TheAvengar: What!?!

Beautifulgirl: ...stare...

-BeautifulGirl has signed out-

-AteAGumGum has signed in-

-IWannaEatRamen has signed in-

IWannaEatRamen: And now...what you've all been waiting for...their first ever live performance...please welcome...DA CHEESE BOYS!!! pops out of curtain with luffy

AteAGumGum: Yeah...yeah...

IWannaEatRamen: Oh precious cheese...singing soulfully...I dunno what I can do without you...

AteAGumGum: You taste so good to my tongue, your such a treat for my tummy...

IWannaEatRamen: Yummy...yummyyyy ohohohoh!!! You can be baked with--

TheAvengar: STOP!!!! STOP IDIOTS PLEASE!!!!

IWannaEatRamen: songs whirs to a stop UCHIHA!!!! YOU RUINED A PERFECTLY GOOD PERFORMANCE!!!!

TheAvengar: mmmm...perfect isn't exactly the word I was looking for...I've got a better word for that

AteAGumGum: You do?? What's the word? Wonderful?

IWannaEatRamen: Beautiful?

AteAGumGum: Cool?

IWannaEatRamen: Awesome?

AteAGumGum: Heart Stopper?

IWannaEatRamen: um um...wondercoolsomeful?

TheAvengar: ahhhhh...no more like... the worse song on earth.

IWannaEatRamen: REALLY?

TheAvengar: Yes

IWannaEatRamen: I thought we were on mars!

AteAGumGum: Neptune!

IWannaEatRamen: Mars!

AteAGumGum: Neptune!

IWannaEatRamen: Mars!

AteAGumGum: NEPTUNE!

IWannaEatRamen: MARS!

AteAGumGum: NEPTUUUUUNE!!!!!!!!

IWannaEatRamen: MAAAAAAAAAARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TheAvengar: EARTH!!!!!!!!!! BAKAS! WE'RE ON EARTH!!!

AteAGumGum: blows raspberry at naruto HAHAHAHAHA!!!! TOLD YA SO!!!!

IWannaEatRamen: No you did not! I said EARTH!

TheAvengar: sigh...you 2 go get a room...

-AteAGumGum has signed out-

-IWannaEatRamen has signed out-

-TheAvengar has signed out-

-GAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAA has signed in-

-KAAANNNKKKUUURRROOO has signed in-

-Whirlwind has signed in-

Whirlwind: giggle giggle

GAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAA: Anger...is boiling over pot...

Whirlwind: Puts a frying pan on top of his head with a raw egg in it

GAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAA: T-e-m-a-r-i...egg starts sizzling

Whirlwind: Be quiet and let the egg fry!

KAAANNNKKKUUURRROOO: Hey I wanna boiled egg!!

Whirlwind: coming right up!

GAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAA: sizzled to perfection GRRRRR!!!! KANKURO HELP ME KILL HER!!!

KAAANNNKKKUUURRROOO: right after my egg.

Whirlwind: takes sunnyside egg out of the pan puts a big pot of icy water on his head with eggs inside

GAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAA: icy water turns into deadly boiling water in 1 second eggs start burning to crisp

Whirlwind: HEY HEY HEY!!! THOSE WERE MY LUNCH!!!

GAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAA: THAT'S IT!!!! I'M DOING IT!!! SAND BURAIL!!!!

KAAANNNKKKUUURRROOO: I WAS ALWAYS ON YOUR SIDE!!! DON'T KILL ME KILL TEMARI!!

Whirlwind: EEK!!!!!!

-Whirlwind has signed out-

-KAAANNNKKKUUURRROOO has signed out-

-GAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAA has signed out-

-MadKiller has signed in-

-TheAvengar has signed in-

MadKiller: hi

TheAvengar: ...

MadKiller: hi

TheAvengar: ...

MadKiller: hi--

TheAvengar: Shut up loser

MadKiller: hi

TheAvengar: Shut up OR ELSE!!!

MadKiller: Or else what?

TheAvengar: Or else I'll throw you into the dark flames of hell

MadKiller: And then?

TheAvengar: Wait...this is exactly like last time!!! I ain't fallin for it

MadKiller: And then?

TheAvengar: I AM NOT FALLING FOR THAT DUMB ''AND THEN'' CONVERSATION NO MATTER HOW STUPID YOU START ACTING DAMN IT!!!

MadKiller: And then?

TheAvengar: THAT AIN'T SILENCING YOU??? WELL, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I'LL DO. I'M GOING TO BURN YOUR FLESH, SLASH YOUR INTESTINES OUT, STUFF YOUR ORGANS DOWN YOUR BONY THROAT, AND HAVE MY REVENGE IF YOU DARE DO THAT DO SAKURA

MadKiller: Geez I didn't know you cared that much about the red Tellie Tubby doll

TheAvengar: Yes I do, don't tell anyone 'bout it either!!

MadKiller: Ok

-BeautifulGirl has signed in-

BeautifulGirl: SASUKE-KUUUN!!!!!

TheAvengar: What do you want now?

MadKiller: Hey piggy face guess what??

BeautifulGirl: DID YOU JUST CALL ME PIGGY FACE!?!?!

MadKiller: I think I did

BeautifulGirl: WHY I OUTTA!!!!

MadKiller: I wanna tell you a secret

BeautifulGirl: Oh, smiles sweetly well...you know I do have a taste to secrets

MadKiller: Good, guess what, Sasuke--

TheAvengar: OH NO YA DON'T!!! trys to stab him with a knife

MadKiller: Ignores and dodges HE LIKES TELLIE TUBBIES AND WANTS TO MARRY THE RED ONE!!!!

BeautifulGirl: O...MY...GOSH...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!

EEW EEW EEW!!!!!! YOU KNOW, ON SECOND THOUGHT I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH NEJI!!!!

-BeautifulGirl has signed out-

MadKiller: MUHAHAHAHA MUHAHAHAHA MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

TheAvengar: ...

MadKiller: MUHAHAHAHA--cough cough...COUGH COUGH COUGH!!!! chokes

TheAvengar???

MadKiller: Man I gotta stop doing that...COUGH COUGH!!!

TheAvengar: oook...a complete copy of Orochimaru

-TheAvengar has signed out-

-MadKiller has signed out-

-!??????! has signed in-

-Orochimaru-loyal has signed in-

!??????!: HAHA! SASUKE--he isn't here is he? Ok...starts searching his name on another chat room

Orochimaru-loyal: Perhaps you should--

!??????!: SHUT UP KABUTO(inside another chat room) SASUKE--he still isn't here? searches again

Orochimaru-loyal: Orochimaru-sama, you're still--

!??????!: SHHHH!!! (inside a different chat room) SASUKE YOU HAVE TO COME WITH--WHAT!? HE SIGNED OUT AGAIN!??!?!? GRRRR...oh no wait, I've always been in the same chatroom...I KNEW IT!!! YOU WERE ALWAYS GIVING ME THE WRONG INFORMATION

Orochimaru-loyal: What??? Just look at my sn!!!!

!??????!: Or--thinksOrakimuaka??? ...leeil???

(note: after all his days of evil he forgot how to read)

-Orochimaru-loyal has sign out-

-!??????! has signed out-


	9. Naruto and other anime chat 9

**IMPORTANT! YOU HAVE TO READ THIS NOTE: This chapter is the end of the chatrooms series, i've basically _quit fanfiction_ and can't find myself to lift a finger and type my stories. This one might not be as funny as the others either.**

-MadKiller has signed in- 

-TheAvengar has signed in- 

-ColdEyes has signed in- 

-AteAGumGum has signed in- 

-IWannaEatRamen has signed in- 

TheAvengar: I ASKED WHY WHY WHY DID YOU JOIN AKATSUKI!? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO BEG YOU TO TELL ME!? 

MadKiller: IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS! 

ColdEyes: maybe it wasn't such a good idea to log in now...I'll just watch then... 

AteAGumGum: staring contest with Naruto 

IWannaEatRamen: staring contest with Luffy 

TheAvengar: TELL ME OR ELLLLLLLLLLLSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

MadKIller: First of all, before I answer that, why don't we tell the world why you want to kill me, shall we? 

TheAvengar: ...YOU BETTER NOT TELL!!!!!!!!!! 

ColdEyes: do tell Uchiha Itachi, do telll 

AteAGumGum: YEAH! TELL US!!!!!! 

IWannaEatRamen: I WON! YOU BLINKED! 

AteAGumGum: did not! 

IWannaEatRamen: did too! 

AteAGumGum: did not! 

IWannaEatRamen: did too! 

AteAGumGum: did not! 

IWannaEatRamen: did too! 

MadKilller: SHUD UP AND LET ME TELL YOU WHY 

Random-Cricket: chirp! 

ColdEyes: Wait why's a cricket here? 

TheAvengar: Not a clue, dont ask me Hyuuga 

Random-Cricket: cheeep! 

MadKiller: OK OK! NOW SETTLE DOWN! MOMMY ITACHI IS GOING TO TELL YOU A BEDTIME STORY! 

TheAvengar: Don't you mean father Itachi? 

MadKiller: SHUSH! Mama's telling a story! 

Random-Cricket: chirp? Cheep! 

MadKiller: Now, once upon a time, there were two brother-- 

IWannaEatRamen: GET ON WITH THE STORY MOMMY! 

MadKiller: Alrighty then, The boy named Itachi told his younger, weak, gullible...little brother named Sasuke these words: 'FOOLSH BROTHER! YOU WILL NEVER HAVE ENOUGH FANGIRLS TO SURPASS ME! Then Little Sasuke got all upset and said in his head: I will kill him one day! So I can have loads more fangirls then Itachi! And that's why little Sasuke wants to kill his brother! ITS A TRUE STORY! THE END! 

Random-Cricket: chirp! WOW THAT WAS CRAZY I JUST CANT BELIEVE---omg, I just blew my cover...OMG I BLEW MY COVER! EEEEEEEEP! 

-Random-Cricket has signed out- 

ColdEyes: ... 

IWannaEatRamen: ... 

AteAGumGum: ... 

TheAvengar: WHYYYYYY! WHY DID MY TRUTH HAVE TO BE REVEALED! Now that you told them the truth, tell us why you joined Akatsuki! I know there is a better excuse... 

MadKiller: shifty eyesWhen did I say that!? 

TheAvengar: GO LOG OUT OLDER BROTHER! I WILL TOO! BUT YOU BETTER LOG OUT! 

MadKiller: ...fine... 

-MadKiller has signed out- 

-TheAvengar has signed out- 

-Random-Cricket has signed in- 

AteAGumGum:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHflings himself down a pit 

IWannaEatRamen: CALM DOWN LUFFY! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT QUESTION TO ASK NEJI! 

AteAGumGum: pokes head out of pit IS IT A PERSONAL QUESTION!? 

IWannaEatRamen: Er...no...JUST WATCH THIS JOKE THOUGH 

AteAGumGum: Ok...hops out 

ColdEyes???? 

IWannaEatRamen: Neji's Byakagun can see through trees...BUT! Can he see why kids love cinnamon toast crunch!?!?!?! 

ColdEyes: Uh...because they were destined to? 

IWannaEatRamen: HAHAHAHA! I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO SAY THAT, NO! IT HAS CINNAMON SWIRLS IN EVERY BITE! THE TASTE YOU CAN SEE! 

ColdEyes: ...I knew that...I was just...testing you... 

AteAGumGum: HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

IWannaEatRamen: high gives Luffy and starts running around like a maniacHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 

AteGumGum: crashes into wall 

IWannaEatRamen: crashes into wall 

-MadKiller has signed in- 

-TheAvengar has signed in- 

TheAvengar: prods Itachi in the ribs Tell them 

MadKiller: er, uh, YOU'LL NEVER FIND THE TRUTH FROM ME! 

TheAvengar: we're waiting... 

AteAGumGum: stops laughing insanely 

IWannaEatRamen: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH--sorry... 

ColdEyes: well? 

MadKiller: because...because... 

TheAvengar: ILL TELL THEM! 

MadKiller: NO NO! 

TheAvengar: ignores HE GOT A LETTER-- 

MadKiller: OK OK ILL TELL THEM, THE LETTER SAID THIS: 

JOIN AKATSUKI TODAY!

Looking for talented Ninja who like to travel,

ultimate power, and don't mind sharing apartment space.

(free donuts and coffeee!!!)

ColdEyes: O.O 

IWannaEatRamen: pffffffttttt 

AteAGumGum: pffftttttt... 

MadKiller: Of course donuts is TOOOOOOOOO MUCH TO RESIST! I COULDN'T HELP IT! THE HOLY DONUTS FROM DONUTS HEAVEN WERE CALLING ME! I WAS EXCPECTING THOUGH...THE GOODNESS OF CHOCOLATE SPRINKLES WITH SUGAR AND CREAM AND---BUT I GOT FISHPASTE DONUT! Which by the way was very tasty...starts crying 

AteAGumGum: WAIT! THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING! I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL! THE AROMA OF THE DONUTS ARE TOOOO MUCH FOR US MORTALS! crys along with Itachi 

IWannaEAtRamen: Sobs DONUTS! OH PRECIOUS DONUTS! I WAS ALWAYS HOPING THEY WOULD INVENT DONUT RAMEN! 

ColdEyes: ... 

TheAvengar: Now this is just too overboard Itachi, you didn't tell me this! 

ColdEyes: So uh, is this the end of the world? 

TheAvengar: pretty much...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH 

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

ColdEyes: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

-TheAvengar has signed out- 

-ColdEyes has signed out- 

-BeautifulGirl has signed in- 

-SilentWhite has signed in- 

BeautifulGirl: so sad. I heard why Sasuke reallllllyyyyyyy wanted to kill you Itachi...contains an outburst 

SilentWhite: And how Neji reacted to cinnamon toast crunch...sad...I never thought he would say something as stupid as that...oh oh...cinnamon toast crunch is the best cereal...oh... 

IWannaEatRamen: HINATA! 

SilentWhite: N-N-N-N-N-N-NARUTO-KUN! faints 

MadKiller: GASP! INO! YOU WERE THE RANDOM-CRICKET!? 

BeautifulGirl: N-NO! WHO GAVE YOU THAT IDEA!? 

MadKiller: chirp? chirrrrrp cheep chirp cheep cheep chirp? 

BeautifulGirl: Chirp chirp! sighs dreamily 

SilentWhite: quickly recovers I've never understood cricket language, what did he say? 

BeautifulGirl: He said, Really? Well do you wanna go out hottie? 

SilentWhite: O.O 

MadKiller: whaaaaaat? I DIDN'T CALL YOU A HOTTIE! But I did say the words before that... 

BeautifulGirl: OH SHUT UP HOTTIE LETS GO ON THE DATE NOW! grabs his arm 

MadKiller: smirks at Sasuke I'm just too hott to let any girl pass by without dating me! 

TheAvnger: grinds teeth together Growl growl...COME BACK HERE WITH MY FANGIRL! 

BeautifulGirl: HURRY MISTER HOTTIE!!!! 

-BeautifulGirl has signed out- 

-MadKiller has signed out- 

-TheAvengar has signed out- 

-ColdEyes has signed out- 

-AteAGumGum has signed out- 

-IWannaEatRamen has signed out- 

-Whirlwind has signed in- 

-GAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAA has signed in- 

-KAAANNNKKKUUURRROOO has signed in- 

GAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAA: WHY TEMARI WHYYYY!? 

Whirlwind: Well it ain't my problem, you were the one who started it 

KAAANNNKKKUUURRROOO: WHAAA? why won't you guys tell me alreadyyyyy boohoooooo 

Whirlwind: NO! 

GAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAA: NO! 

KAAANNNKKKUUURRROOO: TELL MEEEEEEEEEEE 

GAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAA: I...sniff!...i...sniff sniff... 

KAAANNNKKKUUURRROOO: sniff sniff? Thats what happened? You sniffed? 

Whirlwind: GET OVER IT ALREADY! 

GAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAA: NO NO AND MORE NO! 

KAAANNNKKKUUURRROOO: TELL ME! 

GAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAA: NONNONONONOOOO NOOOOOOO 

Whirlwind: Mr. Fluffles ate up Gaara's babwy tweddy bwear 

GAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAA: MY BABY! OH MY BABY GOOSHOOMOO WAS EATEN BY A STUPID PUFFBALL OF A CAT! Gooshoomoo where are you!? 

Whirlwind: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MR.FLUFFLES!? WHY I OUTTA! 

-GAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAA has signed out- 

-Whirlwind has signed out- 

-KAAANNNKKKUUURRROOO has signed out- 

-FullDemonPOWER has signed in- 

FullDemonPOWER: shakes a raggedy teddybear What in the world does this do? squeezes tummy _I AM GOOSHOOMOO!_ Eh? What type of Witchcraft is this? 

-FullDemonPOWER has signed out- 

-WeaponMaster has signed in- 

-Graceful-Blossom has signed in- 

-BeautifulGirl has signed in- 

(Note: Ino and Sakura are now good friends) 

Graceful-Blossom: Hello Ino, TenTen 

BeautifulGirl: HI TENTEN! AND SAKURA 

WeaponMaster: Whatever... 

Graceful-Blossom: Come on! Show some...I don't know... 

BeautifulGirl: Respect? Friendship? Spirit? 

Graceful-Blossom: Yeah! Somethingy like that 

BeautifulGirl: SomeTHING! Not Somethingy 

WeaponMaster: Geez, ALL I SAID WAS WHATEVER 

Graceful-Blossom: What's her problem? 

BeautifulGirl: shrugs 

Graceful-Blossom: uhhh 

WeaponMaster: well? 

Graceful-Blossom: how was your day!? 

WeaponMaster: I'm pretty good 

Graceful-Blossom: How 'bout you Ino? 

BeautifulGirl: Whatever... 

Graceful-Blossom: DON'T YOU DARE START THAT! WE JUST GOT OFF THAT SUBJECT! 

BeautifulGirl: whatever... 

Graceful-Blossom: Ahem... 

BeautifulGirl: OMG LIKE I HAD THE MOST WONDERUFL DAY!!! Happy now? 

Graceful-Blosom: Psh, whatever... 

WeaponMaster: Alrighty then, lets all agree not to ask any questions that's answer is whatever from now on ok? 

BeautifulGirl: Agreed 

Graceful-Blossom: whatever... 

WeaponMaster: SAKURA! 

BeautifulGirl: SAKURA! 

Graceful-Blossom: Whaaat? 

WeaponMaster: whatever... 

Graceful-Blossom: Right, agreed, whatever... 

BeautifulGirl: I THOUGHT WE AGREED NOT TO SAY WHATEVER! 

WeaponMaster: Look, Two against one on whatever, agreed? 

BeautifulGirl: YEAH TWO AGAINST ONE! 

Graceful-Blossom: Two against...aw whatever! 

WeaponMaster: rolls eyes we're not getting anywhere, let's either stop saying whatever, or log out now! 

BeautifulGirl: big sigh OOOOOOH! WHATEVER! 

-BeautifulGirl has signed out- 

Graceful-Blossom: big sigh and deep breath ok...now...-- 

WeaponMaster: WHATEVER IM LEAVING TOO! 

-WeaponMaster has signed out- 

Graceful-Blossom: WHATEVER! 

-Graceful-Blossom has signed out- 


	10. Naruto and other anime chat 10

**VERY short. (I know I said I'd quit but..I didn't so..ha?)**

-IWannaEatRamen has signed in-

-SilentWhite has signed in-

-ColdEyes has signed in-

SilentWhite: ummm...N-neji-kun you didn't have to sign in after m-me...

ColdEyes: I won't allow Idiot here to touch my cousin!

IWannaEatRamen: Its computer, how much could I touch the shy girl?

ColdEyes: O-O

IWannaEatRamen: huh

SilentWhite ...

IWannaEatRamen: huh

ColdEyes: N-naruto...YOU SAID SOMETHING SMART!

WannaEatRamen: huh

-ColdEyes has signed out-

SilentWhite: I don't wanna say this Naruto-chan, but he's right...

-SilentWhite has signed out-

-Graceful-Blossom has signed in-

IWannaEatRamen: huh? huh?! HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!? MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! BAK BAK! BAAAAAAAAK! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! WHEEEOHHHH WHEEOHHHHHHH--Hi Sakura!

Graceful-Blossom: o.o

IWannaEatRamen: huh

Graceful-Blossom: Okay I understand the first was a cow, then a chicken, then a sheep, but why was there a fire engine noise?

IWannaEatRamen: huh

Graceful-Blossom: backs slowly away Have you seen Lee-bear?

IWannaEatRamen: T.T

Graceful-Blossom: OMG! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LEE-BEAR!? WHAT DID YOU DO!? WHY I OUTA--

IWannaEatRamen: You outta eat ramen? CHA you should! And Lee's eating Ramen with me at Ichiraku's

Graceful-Blossom: Then...why did you put a crying icon?

IWannaEatRamen: cuz...SAKURA-CHAAAAN!!! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE MEEEEEE

Graceful-Blossom: EEP!

-Graceful-Blossom has signed out-

-SilentWhite has signed in-

-ColdEyes has signed in-

ColdEyes: Naruto-pant and gasps-It's hard to believe you said something smart, so I'm gonna quiz you

SilentWhite: And I'm here to cheer you!

IWannaEatRamen: poses BRING IT ON!

ColdEyes: O.o...

SilentWhite: Go naruto!

ColdEyes: ahem, whats 1+0?

IWannaEatRamen: 1

SilentWhite Yeah narutooo!!! Whoo

ColdEyes: Omfg...WHATS 1+1?! 1+2!? 1+3!? 1+4!?

IWannaEatRamen: Hmm...then theres 2, 3, 4, and 5!

SilentWhite: ...OO...

-SilentWhite has signed out-

ColdEyes: never mind her! WHATS 5x10!?

IWannaEatRamen: Is...36! No no, actualy is 50!

ColdEyes: OMFG! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! WHATS AFTER THE LETTER B!?

IWannaEatRamen: C...-H-I-K-I-N

ColdEyes: what the heck?

IWannaEatRamen: oh did we start the quiz? I was counting how many bowls of chicken ramen i had for lunch

ColdEyes: ...WHOOO NARUTO IS NOT SMART! THE WORLD HAS NOT ENDED WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE -throws off shirt and runs around Konoha screaming-

-ColdEyes has signed out-

IWannaEatRamen: Whoo! Watch him go! Anyways...hmm oh ive eaten 51 bowls! Awesome-o!!!! Wait a min...what comes after 9? Err gonna go ask Sakura...

-IWannaEatRamen has signed out-

-AteAGumGum has signed in-

AteAGumGum: YO NARU! ...where'd he go? Huh...

-IWannaEatRamen has signed in-

IWannaEatRamen: Dude...did you know 10 comes after 9!?

AteAGumGum: WHOA! YOU'RE SMART! I ALWAYS THAT ELEVENTY-EIGHT WAS AFTER NINE!

IWannaEatRamen: I KNOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!

AteAGumGum: whoa...hey so whatcha wanna talk about?

IWannaEatRamen: It's Peanut butter Jelly time, Peanut butter Jelly time, Peanut butter Jelly time, Peanut butter Jelly time!!! A-waya, waya, waya, waya, now there ya go, there ya go, there ya go, there ya go, PEANUT BUTTA JELLEH! PEANUT BUTTA JELLEH! PEANUT BUTTA JELLEH! PEANUT BUTTA JELLEH! Peanut butta jelleh, Peanut butta jelleh, Peanut butta jelleh wita baseball bat, Peanut butta jelleh, Peanut butta jelleh, Peanut butta jelleh wita baseball bat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AteAGumGum: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH PEANUT BUTTER!!!!!! IT'S SO...STICKY...AND AND...BROWNY...nnoooooo must stay loyal to being a CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE BOY!

IWannaEatRamen: which reminds me...what's our next song about?

AteAGumGum: Uhmm...I don't really know...

IWannaEatRamen: oh oh! And by the way, guess what I found out! -punches Luffy-

AteAGumGum: OWWW! Wait a minute...

IWannaEatRamen: I noticed now how the computer automatically types out the reaction for us! You try!

AteAGumGum: -kick-

IWannaEatRamen: yelps See?!?!?!? Isn't that so kool!?

AteAGumGum: -pinch-

IWannaEatRamen: EEP!

AteAGumGum: -splashes cold water on him-

IWannaEatRamen: ACHOO! You can stop now...

AteAGumGum: oh...right...

-GoKABOOM! has signed in-

-100Collection has signed in-

-FishFlesh has signed in-

-MadKiller has signed in-

IWannaEatRamen: Hey Look! It's part of the Akatsuki

AteAGumGum: WE must eavesdrop, don't type anything and say we're going afk...

100Collection: I heard that...

IWannaEatRamen: EEP!

-IWannaEatRamen has signed out-

FishFlesh: glare

AteAGumGum: I'll be going too...

-AteAGumGum has signed out-

GoKABOOM!: Sasori-sama, I thought you died, un

100Collection: No...that's in the future, how many times do I have to tell you that? This recorded chat isn't in shippuden yet.

FishFlesh: We're being revorded?

100Collection: There's no such thing as a revord...is there?

MadKiller: His finger slipped on the keyboard, its still stained with the chocolate pudding he ate for dessert

(Note: Itachi and Kisame's computer is side by side)

100Collection: AHA! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK THE LAST OF IT! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG BWAUAHAHAHA

FishFlesh: I'n inboccenh!!!!

MadKiller: Go wash and dry off your hands, Kisame I can't understand your slipping words!

FishFlesh: Humph...I'm offended

-FishFlesh has signed out-

MadKiller: You log off too Sasori!

100Collection: Waaaaaaaht wyyyy?

MadKiller: OR else I'll steal your fishpaste donuts!!!!

100Collections: GAAHH!

-100Collections has signed out-

MadKiller: Good. Everyone's gone...except...

GoKABOOM!: munch munch (un!)

MadKiller: What'cha eating?

GoKABOOM!: chocolate pudding...?(un!)

MadKiller: WAT!? Where'dya get it!?!?!?!

GoKABOOM!: Doggy dropped it...why?(un!)

MadKiller: ...shudders...

-MadKiller has signed out-

GoKABOOM!: Haha, of course not, since when did we have a doggy, un? Wait...am I talking to myself? un?

-BeautifulGirl has signed in-

BeautifulGirl: WAS ITACHI HERE?!

GoKABOOM!: Yes, un

BeautifulGirl: THE NERVE OF HIM! HE STOOD ME UP FOR OUR 9TH DATE!

GoKABOOM!: Are you Ino? Un?

BeautifulGirl: YAH! And I can tell you're Deidara by the 'un'

GoKABOOM!: Well...Ino...I have something to tell you...

BeautifulGirl: hmmm...what is it...?

GoKABOOM!: Ino...san...

BeautifulGirl: what!?

GoKABOOM!: ...I...am...YOUR MOTHER!

BeautifulGirl: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--wait a minute, I thought you were a boy

GoKABOOM!: shhh...-shifty eyes- No one knows that I am a female except you...and Sasori...

BeautifulGirl: I don't even want to search your sick mind for Sasori's realization...but...is he my father?

GoKABOOM!: No...ISH MY HAND! bams hand onto the computer screen

BeautifulGirl: UGH! NOOOOO EEW!

(Note: Has anyone noticed how Ino nad Deidara look so much alike?)

-BeautifulGirl has signed out-

-FishFlesh has signed in-

-MadKiller has signed in-

FishFlesh: EEW! EWW!

GoKABOOM!: wat is it...un?

MadKiller: Don't know, I was looking for a dog when I heard him screaming his fish head off

FishFlesh: Well...I was washing my fins, hands, whatever you wanna call 'em, and I decided to brush my teeth because I didn't do that for 3 months and 6 days, and...

MadKiller: and?

FishFlesh: I...used...the toothbrush of Deidara's left hand...

(Note: Teehee, cuz Deidara has mouths on his hands)

MadKiller: that's it?

GoKABOOM!: well, my left hand has a bad habit of picking up doggy pudding for me, un

MadKiller: Oh does it...? -goes off to search for the left hand's toothbrush-

-MadKiller has signed out-

-MeWantChips has signed in-

MeWantChips: HA! NARUTO TOLD ME YOU'D BE ONLINE! SUSHI COME BACK!

FishFlesh: WAAAAAAAAAAH! I'VE BEEN HAVING A BAD DAY!

MeWantChips: SUSHI!

-FishFlesh has signed out-

-MeWantChips has signed out-

GoKABOOM!: un un un un un un un un un un un un un breaths un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un gasp un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un

-100Collection has signed in-

100Collection: SHUSHY UP! I'M COUNTING MY PUPPETS!

-100Collections has signed out-

GoKABOOM!: (was saying un in real life too) Saso-kun so mean...

-GoKABOOM! has signed out-


End file.
